Wrong Impressions
by Cara. xD
Summary: First, he covers me from my mistake. Then he enslaves me, then he kissed me. The next thing I knew I'm inlove with him. Make up your mind Natsume Hyuuga! First Fanfic NxM #1
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Hope you like my first Fanfic xD**

**Reviews are appreciated :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Wrong Impressions<strong>

_Chapter 1_

"Mikan-chan!" Anna-chan said as she rush to me.

"What is it Anna-chan ?" I ask curiously.

"Mikan-chan, did you heard about the new guy whose tranferring in our class tomorrow?".

"What about that guy?" I exclaimed.

"I saw him this morning. He was smoking hot! Some girls search already for his record. He got the perfect grades not to mention his body!" she said excitedly. I can't help but giggle at her reaction.

The truth is I'm not that really excited about those stuff anymore. Since Ruka-pyon already top of my list. There's no one topping him off. Speaking of which, I wonder what happened to him. He's absent for today.

"Oh, that reminds me, Are you sure you won't tag along with us at Central Town with Nonoko-chan this afternoon?" she asked reassuringly. "I saw this cute botique and it was on sale!"

"I'm sorry, I really can't go. I already made a promise to Hotaru-chan that I'll accompany her to the library" I said with a sad tone. "It can't be helped, it's Hotaru were talking about here" she said. Hotaru will kill me if I don't tag along with her.

"Your right." I said in a calm tone. "Oi Idiot, were off to the library" Hotaru called out. As usual, she's cold as ever. "I better get going. Bye Anna-chan". She wave to me as a response. Still, this new guy their talking about is getting popular by the second.

_xoXoxoXoxo_

_At the Library ..._

"Woah!" I exclaimed. I never imagine the library can be this big. It could fit 8 classrooms in here, not to mention the matching 2nd floor. It's every bookworm's paradise.

"Ok Idiot, I'll be on the sci-fi section while you-" I already left her side.

I know what she's going to say. She's to ashamed to be with me at public. _(A/N: Then why did you invite her then?)_

"Hmm.. I wonder what type of book I'm going to read". I asked myself then I realize reading a fiction novel. There's no way I'm gonna read books with information and stuff. Can I have a life. I went to the fiction shelves trying to find something I'm familiar with. "Ha! Romeo and Juliet, this works for me".

I happily gallop to the tables where I was going to seat. Actually, there's hardly any people in here. The only person I could see is a guy at the corner of the library. I don't want to sit all alone reading this book. I'll die to boredom. So I came next to him and ask if I could seat with him.

_Natsume's POV_

I was busy reading my manga when some girl went up to me. She asked me if its ok if she sit on my table. At first, I thought she's some random fangirl of mine wanting to do rituals on me but she seems kind of normal so I think it's fine with me.

_Mikan's POV_

As I went to his table and asked him if I could sit with him. He just gave me a gentle nod and a poker face as an expression.

That moment was a bit akward to me but I just go with his flow. I sat at the seat in front of him. Then I felt I was a bit thirsty wandering around the library so I brought out my juice bottle, took a little sip and put it at the corner of the table.

Wrong Move.

_Natsume's POV_

How can this girl can be more stupid. She was just like here for like 5 seconds. She was about to open her book when she knock over her juice bottle. Stupid girl.

_Mikan's POV_

What the hell! The juice spilled.

Maybe as the juice spilled at the table, the librarian from the counter heard it. When she came, there was no doubt in my mind that I'll tell her what happened.

"What happened!" she asked harshly. "Umm.. uh.." I was uttering the words I'm going to say.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, it's my fault" he said. Did he just covered for me? Then suddenly out of nowhere, the librarian blushed. Did he posses her or something.

"Oh.. It was just an accident. No harm done, I'll call the janitor.." she said in a lovey-dovey tone then she left. I was a bit speechless.

"Umm.. Thank you. Thank you for.." I was cut off when a small smirk was plastered on his face. What's with him!

"Don't thank me idiot, you know you have to get me back sooner or later.." he said as he lift his manga. "See you around, Polka." he said with a smirk then he left. It took half a minute for me to realize that he's a pervert.

Then some stupid idea was formed at my mind.

That maybe he's the guy Anna-chan is talking about. Just to think of it, his face is not really familiar to me... Maybe he's new or something... Then I felt Hotaru's baka gun shot at me from behind. Mean Hotaru.

"Oi Idiot, What happened here?" she asked coldy.

_xoXoxoXoxo_

_The Next Day ..._

"Hey Nonoko-chan, Aren't you excited about the new guy. He'll be here any second!" Anna-chan said very excitedly. "Hey, Nonoko-chan aren't you liste-"

"Umm... I think you better check out Mikan-chan first." she said worriedly. As Anna-chan looked at me, she saw me there with huge eye bags and with a matching death aura. "Mikan-chan are you ok?" she asked harshly.

_One Explaination Later.._

"That's what you get for being a klutz." Hotaru said with a cold tone while eating her crab pudding. (_A/N : I'm not really sure what it is called_). "Hotaru you're mean!" I whined childishly.

"It's not your fault Mikan-chan" Nonoko-chan said while trying to comfort me. "Yeah. And besides that... What are the odds that he's the guy whose going to transfer in our class today." she muttered.

The words of Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan really encourage me. Not like Hotaru making me guilty on what happened yesterday. Then some ideas are popping out of my mind.

Maybe he's from another class or had an accident and couldn't make it ... or .. or...

Right in the middle of my thoughts, I saw Narumi-sensei with the new student at the door.

All of my dreams crumbled. All of my hopes shattered knowing the guy I had encountered yesterday matches the guy's sillhouette at the door.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Good or Bad<strong>

**I wanna know your thoughts ...**

**Sorry for the wrong spellings ang grammars ...**

**I'm still working on that. Reviews?**

_:: Cara.. xD ::_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** :** I do not own Gakuen Alice**_ but I wish I did :D_

**Chapter 2 is up. Thanks for the Reviews from the previous chapter :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Wrong Impressions<strong>

_Chapter 2_

It's really him.

Should I make a run for it?

_Natsume's POV_

I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm actually ecstatic about my first day here. I'm completely aware about my oh-so-sincere fangirls _(A/N : __Translation - Psycho Fangirls)_ but I'm really looking forward to meet is the stupid girl I met yesterday. Good times, good times.

_Mikan's POV_

As he entered the classroom as usual fangirls would do. They'll drool over him and shriek at him. So typical. But he just ignored them with an annoyed face. Yeah, if I were him I would do the same thing. As he face the class, his eyes was locked at me then form an evil smirk in his face.

Not Good.

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga, 16 years old, originally lived at Kyoto" he said with a cool tone. Every girl from our class anticipated his voice well except for me and Hotaru.

"Well Natsume, sit whatever you like" Narumi-sensei said cheerfully. He sat at the seat behind me. I didn't like it one bit.

As class started, I felt a bit uncomfortable knowing that there's a pervert at your back and as the class progress. He threw me a note.

_Your Mikan Sakura, Right?_

I replied at his note. Why the hell I did that! Why did I even negotiate with him.

_What do you want! T_T_

After I reply, he didn't bother to answer back. As class ended, I confronted him. Then again, Wrong Move.

"What's your problem throwing me these useless notes" I said with a frustrated look as I crumple the notes he keeps throwing at me. He gave me his infamous smirk.

"What's with the attitude? After the favor I did for you yesterday" he said innocently.

"Don't make me feel guilty, Idiot!" I half screamed at him. Then suddenly his fangirls are starting to corner us. Great, Now I have to deal with them too.

"Don't you dare scream to **our** Natsume-sama!" they said with a demanding tone.

Before I could say a word, Hyuuga grab my right wrist and make a run for it. Through the hallway, he saw an open broom closet. He force me to go inside by just throwing me there. He followed as well.

He's abusing my human rights. You just don't throw a girl forcefully in a broom closet. People might get the wrong idea if you know what I mean.

"The nerve of Sakura to flirt with our Natsume-sama. Find our master!" one of the fangirls commanded. I think it was Sumire. As soon as the fangirls left the area, little did I knew I was in a complicated position.

Let's just say that his front figure and my front figure is pretty much attached. No need to elaborate. I can't help but to blush. I was about to whine about our position when his dark crimson orbs was locked to mine.

He gave me a warm gaze enough for my heart to melt at that moment. I closely observe his features. His dark raven locks, his intense crimson eyes, his kissable parted lips. At that moment I realize that's crazy talk. Not long enough it snap me back to reality.

"Lets get out of here, They're gone already!" I said with a shaky tone.

As we got out my mind went blank. I wasn't sure what to say. And the weird thing about it also is that when I looked at Hyuuga, he look speechless as I am.

"All I wanted for you is just to serve me" he said with a serious look.

"What!" Hell no!

"Well if you don't agree with me then I'll just tell the gay teacher that you-" I cut him off by placing my hand at his mouth. " If you tell him, he'll tell Jinno-sensei then... then... " I was busy complaining then suddenly he licked my hand.

"What was that for!" I said with a horrid look. "For you to shut up and let me talk" he said with an annoyed look. I just nodded as a reply.

"Serve me for 5 months and I'll be out of your hair" he exclaimed.

"5 freaking months! I only did a small incident and this is what I get!" I freaked out.

"Yeah, 5 seconds to knock over that juice" he said arrogantly. I sigh in defeat. "Fine" I said.

He just gave off a smirk. "Then it's a deal then?" he exclaimed. "Yeah I guess" I said. "Then I'm off" he was about to leave when I asked something to him.

"Hey, out of all the people in school, for all the people you encountered, why me?" Then a smirk was formed at his face. He really loves people seeing a fool out of themselves.

"You answer that for yourself" then he left. He's really confusing at the same time deceiving. What does that even mean. _'Sigh'_ Then I remembered what happened in the broom closet. Then my face felt hot. Go away stupid thoughts.

_xoXoxoXoxo_

_The Next Day ..._

"Good Morning Mikan-chan!" Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan greeted in chorus. "Good Morning" I said with a bit of a down voice.

"You ok Mikan-chan? You look down" Nonoko-chan asked in a worried tone. I tried to smile. "I'm fine" I said.

"Is it because your getting popular by the second" Anna-chan said with a mischievous look.

"Popular?" I asked. "Yeah, everyone is buzzing about you and the hot guy in our class" Nonoko-chan said. "I never knew you got it in you idiot" Hotaru said coldly.

"You got it all wrong. I HATE that guy!" I said annoyingly. "Really!" they half screamed at me. "Yeah" I said. "Too bad. He's really close with Ruka-pyon" she said calmly.

I twitched.

Why of all people, why my precious Ruka-pyon!

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Sorry for the long update :**

**Reviews?**

_:: Cara. xD ::_


End file.
